


Aesthetic Appreciation

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Ezra and Sabine discuss the difference between "Aesthete" and "Athlete."





	Aesthetic Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RegentOfTheAuxArcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegentOfTheAuxArcs/gifts).



"How am I supposed to understand if no one will explain it to me?"

Ezra was following his favorite Mandalorian through the Ghost. For once, Sabine wasn't in her armor, opting for a simple T-Shirt and jeans. He was still wearing that stupid orange jumper, but he left the jacket in his bunk.

"Did you think that maybe we think it's cuter when you look dumb?" She asked with a small smile on her face and opened the door to her room. He followed her in.

"It isn't my fault that I am uneducated. It's hard to keep up in books when you're a Loth-Rat."

"Fine. Then listen. I'm only saying this once. An aesthete is a person that appreciates art. An athlete is someone that participates in sports." Sabine said and sat on her bed, reorganizing her painting supplies.

Ezra blinked. "That's it?" He looked at her with incredulity. "That's what you guys have been hiding for weeks? Why is that so funny? What was the point?"

"The point was to see you try really hard to figure out something unimportant." Sabine said through barely stifled laughter. "Why are you so mad?"

"I thought there was some kind of reason that you guys made me wonder!" He said. Zeb's laughter could be heard out in the hall as he walked by.

"You thought it was something dirty, you mean." Sabine said, cleaning her brushes. Ezra turned pink. "You turn such a pretty shade when you are embarrassed."

Ezra opened his mouth to retort, but stopped lost in thought. "So that means that you are an athlete, but I am an aesthete." He said finally.

Sabine snorted. "Hardly. You wouldn't know the difference between abstract and realism if it punched you in the nose."

"There is more to an appreciation of art than knowing big proper terms."

"But can you really appreciate it without knowing what you like about it?"

Ezra reached over and poked Sabine in the nose, which stopped her mid thought. She just looked confused.

"I know that I like the look on your face when you are gorgeously befuddled." He responded.

"Did you... Did you just come onto me? Effectively?" She asked. This time she was the incredulous one.

"I mean, I don't know. I do know that words are their own type of art. Did you appreciate it?" Ezra said with a grin, the shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out the door. Sabine went back to her brushes with her small smile. One day, she was going to marry that man.


End file.
